The present invention relates to a centrifugal compressor.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2016-194251 describes an example of a centrifugal compressor including a speed increaser. The centrifugal compressor includes a housing and a partition separating the empty space in the housing into an impeller chamber and a speed increaser chamber. The speed increaser chamber accommodates a speed increasing mechanism. The impeller chamber accommodates an impeller. The speed increasing mechanism includes a ring member, a high-speed shaft, and rollers. The ring member is rotated by rotation of a low-speed shaft. The high-speed shaft is located at the inner side of the ring member. The rollers are located between the ring member and the high-speed shaft in contact with both the ring member and the high-speed shaft. Each of the rollers is supported by roller bearings. The roller bearings are accommodated in bearing receptacles located in the partition. The speed increasing mechanism is supplied with oil for lubricating the rollers.
Each of the rollers covers an axial end surface of the corresponding roller bearing supporting the roller. Thus, each of the rollers may block the supply of oil to the corresponding roller bearing.